


The Deal

by OHtome_dreams



Series: Owing Favours [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHtome_dreams/pseuds/OHtome_dreams
Summary: What happens when you play card games with Mammon?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Owing Favours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612621
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

Note: So sorry for formatting issues! Let me know if you like the story and are looking forward to more :) 

The week went by so quickly. You often wondered if things moved faster here because of the time or if you were just having so much fun. You spent most of today and afternoon lazing around, reading but now you wanted to do something more to make the best out of your time here. Beel was off most likely eating Devildom to the ground leaving Belphie to his napping. Usually, you would go grab a bite with him or read and take a nap with Belphie. You were just about to approach Levi's door, scrounging for the newest password in your mind when you feel warm arms around you.

"I'm so bored. Looooove me!"Asmo squeezed you against him.

"Asmo not now!" you manage to free yourself.

"Come spend time with me! " Asmo grabs your hand and pulls you towards him, leading you away from Levi's door.

"I am NOT going to your room," you say firmly.

"I have you know I am NOT leading you to my room...yet. We are going to the lounge area," he wriggled his eyebrows.

Once you arrived you noticed you were not alone. Satan sat quietly on the plush chair, with a book in hand." I knew you were still here. Let's play cards! " Asmo pulls out a glittery deck from his pocket.

"Do I look like your babysitter to you?" Satan said cooly, not tearing his clear eyes away from his book.

"No, but thank you for that idea for my next dream" Amso winked. "Come on! Everyone else is away or preoccupied. It is just US. JUST US! ¨Asmo shook Satan by his shoulders like a madman.

"HEY brothers and human. What's crack-a-lacking?" Mammon appeared seemingly out of nowhere-a habit of his.

"And I spoke too soon," Asmo sighed.

Satan brushed Asmos' hands out of the way. ¨So much for reading in peace. It is Saturday. Don't you all have something better to do?¨ he looked at us all in turn.

¨No fair Satan! You're here aren't you, reading?¨ Asmo taps his book.

¨Yes but I am acquiring knowldge¨ he said matter of factly, moving his book away.¨Oh look at him, everyone. He's getting more knowledge into his big brain. Poor us we can't get anything we are so dumb¨ Asmo mocked.

¨Don't feel bad Asmo. You are also getting on my nerves so that is something¨ Satan said with an edge to his voice.

¨OI Asmo. What's with those fairy cards in your hands?¨ Mammon points to the cards in his hands.

¨I'm very glad you asked! "His candy-sweet eyes flickered. ¨I suggest we all play a card game.¨

¨I will pass" Satan closes his book.

¨Ahh come on! I was gonna make it interesting. Whoever wins gets to ask a favor from one of us here. AND we will also strip so really we all win.¨ Asmo grins seductively.

Mammon was not having it, ¨ Aint nobody stripping here. I am out. Nah uh! Besides, I would whip your asses anyway and I do NOT wanna see ya asses.¨

¨I'm also out but I would not mind the first option," Satan said.

Everyone turns to you. ¨I'm down. I mean not like I have never seen a naked body before but I am also ok with the first option¨ you say cooly.

¨OH MY y/n. ¨Asmo says in his sing-song voice.

¨What the hell Y/N?¨ Mammon gets in your face. ¨No I won't accept this. It is my job to protect you. NO way you are going through with this. You will lose. Don't cha know what that means?¨

¨Then I suggest we go with option one, ¨Satan leaned in.

¨Nah uh not happening. I mean yeah we can do that and I can make you all owe me favors but she needs to learn first."Mammon grabs your hand. ¨Come on letś go.¨

¨Where are we going?¨ you ask.

¨Where else? We are going to my glorious crib. I will teach you how to play cards and in exchange, IF you win and I mean IF you do against us, then you cannot pick me to do the favor.¨ He points to himself, ¨Got that?¨

You nod your head.

¨Oh honey. What have you got yourself into? ¨ Asmo says under his breath, watching you leave.

NOTE: More to come ;)


	2. The Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mammon chicken out?

*Note:: I hope this is ok.I am so exhausted! I will check again for errors later. If you like it and want me to continue let me know :) Also Greedy FUck Boi is a real playlist I am making for mammon xD

¨Mammon, you should really clean up¨ you look around his place. It was such a shame, you thought, to have such a light, wide-open space and leave things strung about.

¨Hey! Least you can actually walk in here. I don't have books everywhere¨ he scoffed.

He had a point. Besides it was only a few articles of clothing here and there and a few empty bottles. You have seen worse. You took a seat on the couch.

¨Fair enough. So when does my card lesson begin?¨ you meet his azure eyes.

¨Patience. I need to get the cards and a drink. Want one?¨ he swishes a bottle in his hands. ¨Nah, this might be too strong for you.¨ Boy, he did not know you well.

¨Is it whiskey?¨ you squint to make out the tiny lettering Red Demonus. ¨Yes it is and it is very rare so consider yourself honored that I am offering it to you but if you want it you cannot waste it!¨

¨Oh I want it.I want it! .¨ you lean towards his direction, reaching your hands out like a baby wanting it's bottle..

¨H-hey cut it out. You will fall off the couch. You know what? You don't need this.¨ he sets the bottle back down.

¨Hey no takesies backies! At least let me have a sip?¨ you groaned.

¨Fine. But if you can't handle it you are not getting a full shot,¨He grabs a clean glass and pours you a sample.

You bring the glass to your nose. It smells so complex yet simple. Mammon watches you curiously as you bring it to your lips. ¨Oh. It is lovely. It's soft yet...¨

¨Has a bit of OOMF too huh?¨ Mammon says proudly. ¨Well you did not pass out from a sip so here,¨ he pours you a full shot,¨ have more. I did not take you for a whiskey gal? I am impressed you can handle this one¨ he says as he pours himself one.

¨And what sort of gal did you take me for?¨ you grab the glass offered to you, and your thumb lightly brushes against his.

¨Well uhh you're a human girl so...uh¨ he scratches his head.

¨So, because I am a human woman¨ I corrected him, ¨ I do not like whiskey? Oh my dear Mammon, you do not know me at all tsk tsk tsk¨ you wave your finger side to side.

¨So here's to getting to know you properly,¨ Mammon raises his glass. You stare at him in shock. Does he really want to get to know me? ¨Um..¨ he looks uncomfortable, his tan cheeks slightly rouge.¨Aren't ya gonna do the ¨CLINK¨ thing, lady?¨

¨Oh, right¨ you meet his glass in the air ¨To getting know each other better¨ the sound of your glasses clinking together seals the promise.

Moments later...Mammon quickly tidies up a few things and cleans off the glass coffee table. He brings some chips and the bottle of Red Demonus. He sits down and you do the same on the other side of the table.

¨So what are you going ot teach me first?¨ you ask, tucking stray hair back behind your ear.

He seemed to be in a daze.¨Huh? Oh right ...yeah. Let me go get the cards.¨ He gets back up to go search for them.

While you wait for him you realize you're sitting right under the air vent.

¨Got em!¨Mammon announces. ¨What cha looking at?¨ his blue eyes glance up. He sighs ¨Come swap places. I need you to pay full attention.¨

¨Oh ok,¨ you get up and move to his spot. He reaches on the couch behind you and throws the blanket over you. ¨Thanks, Mammon¨ you smile warmly.

¨Whatever¨ he quickly turns his back to you to hide his flushed cheeks. ¨Let's begin. First I am going to show you how to shuffle then how to deal.¨

You nod and watch as he explains everything step by step. ¨So you know how some idiots bend the cards? Don't do that to these babbies. These are mah lucky cards." he flashes you his million grim in debt smile. You giggle ¨Dodon't bend da babies. Got it¨ you give him a thumbs up.

¨Ok so what you want to do is ....¨ Mammon continues on showing you different shuffling techniques,

¨No no not like that...¨he corrects your hand posture. His touch was brief but it sent sensations throughout your body. ¨Ok that is better. Now do you know which direction you begin when dealing cards?¨

¨Ummm....Left?¨ you hesitate, squinting your eyes.

¨BINGO!¨ Mammon laughed. ¨OH time for a drink refill.¨ He pours you another shot.

¨Say,Mammon,¨ you begin.

¨Hmmm?¨ he replies while he serves himself another drink.

¨Do you think, If I learn enough I could beat your brothers?¨ you bite your lower lip.

¨Of course you can! I am teaching you! But you won't be able to beat me though¨ he laughs confidently before taking a sip of his drink.

¨OH?¨ you are amused. ¨Well, in that case, let's make this interesting. After we do a few practice rounds we will play a real game together. And during the real game, we will play strip poker. ¨¨Aaccck¨ Mammon choked on his drink slamming his glass down on the table. You wait for his coughing to subside. ¨W-what?¨

You grab the cards and begin dealing them. ¨Why are you so surprised? I mean, I was going to with Asmo anyways so this will be good practice,¨ you say nonchalantly shrugging your shoulders.

¨N-no you can't! Listen, I will beat you and when I do you cannot PLAY it with Asmo.¨ Mammon leans over the table now in front of your face, his hands cover yours to stop you from dealing.

You lightly poke his nose. He retracts. ¨Oh? Is that all. Ok . You have a deal.¨ You raise your glass up and does the same, again sealing another deal.

You finsih dealing the cards. ¨Before we begin, mind if I connect to your speaker?¨ you hold up your DDD.

¨Depends on what you will be playing?¨ Mammon crosses his arms.

¨Oh, just a playlist I made...¨ you snicker. You scroll to find your Demonfy app and select your playlist 'Greedy Fuck Boi'.

You play a few rounds and go through more drinks. ¨You have good taste in music,¨ Mammon does a little dance while he goes to refill your glasses.

¨Well I did make it for you . I listen to nearly everything but not much rap myself¨ you reach your glass out so he can refill it.

¨For me?? Yeah, I am a great inspiration to make playlists¨ he now shuffles the cards. You lost the first few games and he wasted no efforts to rub in your face. Even so, he gave you tips and was patient with you. You saw another side to him tonight.

Soon you found, to his disbelief, yourself catching up. ¨One more and I win, then the next game we have to play strip poker!¨ you laugh madly, channeling your inner Ursula. 

Mammon bangs his head against the glass table. 

¨I will make it easy on you Mammon. If you win, not only will I NOT play strip poker with Asmo, but I will also owe you a favor. And assuming, you beat me when we play later with the others, you are also free to choose me again for another favour¨ you swirl your whiskey glass around before bringing it back to your lips.

¨Ahah sucker! Deal!¨ his eyes are lit with determination.

Even if you lost, everyone wins, you thought back to what Asmo had said earlier. Just spending time with him was enough and to be honest, you were never really going to play strip poker with Asmo. You only said it to mess with Mammon because you knew how protective he was over you. You stared at his chest. He was trying to remain calm. Was he afraid he would lose? Or was it the combination of the booze? You had to admit, seeing him concentrating so hard, was a rewarding experience. For once he was quiet as he reset the game.

Then in an instant, he was back to himself ¨Ready to get your pretty ass kicked? I was goin' easy on ya before.¨

¨I was born ready¨ you now sit with your knees bent in a kneeling position. ¨Let's begin.¨

Already after one game, you won and Mammon lost his shirt. ¨Pff this is nothing. I am often shirtless anyways¨ he says after pulling it off but you could not help but notice, he seemed a little shy.

¨Keep talking the talk, big boy¨ you wink. He gulps.

Another game and he loses again. ¨HAHA I still have socks on so "he sticks out his tongue. You roll your eyes. 

¨Ok break out those bad boys¨ He pulls off his socks and wiggles his feet under the glass table. 

Once again you win the next and before you rub it in his face he sets his cards down ¨Ummm sorry excuse me I uh need to the manly man's room¨

He makes his way to the bathroom. You stretch your arms while you wait. A few minutes tick by. Is he ok? Did he drink too much? 

Then it dawned on you. He was stalling!

Fuming you ran to his bathroom. ¨Come out now!¨ you bang on the door. Nothing. Silence. You take a deep breath ¨I know you are in there! We had a deal! I WON, Mammon¨

¨Y-you cheated! How can a puny, newbie human win against ME, the great Mammon? The great POKER genius?¨

¨Riiiiiight...Mammon seriously. Come out!¨ you were losing your patience.

¨N-no. I wanna rematch!¨ he yells through the door.

You sigh, ¨I guess we will do this the hard way.¨ You clear your throat, ¨Denizens of the darkness...¨

Mammon throws the door open ¨Waa-wait!¨ he grabs your shoulders. 

You can see in his eyes he is nervous which seems unlike him. You place a hand over one of his. ¨Listen, Mammon. If you do not want to do this it is ok. I do not want you doing anything you are uncomfortable with, alright?¨ you move your hand to tilt his chin to meet his gaze, ¨ And to show I mean it I will compromise. You can use one of those favors ok?¨You lightly move your thumb along his chin before removing your hand.

He recovers quickly, any sign of nervousness masked. He tousels his white hair and flashes you his perfect smile. ¨Hahahah serves you right. Cause you were cheating anyway weren't cha? So Hmmm what do I want?¨ he taps his chin.

You huff and walk away. You did not understand him sometimes.

¨Hey where ya goin? You got a favor to fulfill¨ he comes after you.

¨FINE. What do you want? Grimm?¨ you removed your earrings. ¨Maybe these will sell for a good price?¨ you toss them onto the pool table next to you. You then grab your phone closing the music app and place it in your back pocket.

¨WHAT are ya doing?¨Mammon tries to grab the earrings only for one to fall into a pocket. ¨Fuck!¨

You walk away and before you can get to the door he grabs your arm. ¨No, I don't want that.¨

¨Then what DO you want, Mammon?¨ your bottom lip quivered. No hold it in you told yourself.

¨I-I just want you to spend more time with me¨ he releases his grip and rubs his neck nervously.

¨What?¨ your lip trembled more and you could feel the threat of tears.

¨Spend more time with me. And if I have too, I will let you beat me in the next game just so I can ask you to spend more time with me¨ he is now in front of you. He hesitantly reaches his hand to your face.

You lean in, your very being wanting to feel his touch. 

¨You don't need a favor for that¨ you whisper against his lips. ¨I only want to be with you.¨

¨Then, instead I want this....¨ he closes his eyes and softly caresses your face. His plants a soft kiss first on your forehead down your nose and when he reaches your lips and cannot contain himself. He parts your mouth open with his tongue. You moan into the kiss and find your hips pressing into him. 

¨You know...you still have to strip,¨ you pull away from his lips. 

¨Oh? Well, I might need some h-help with that. How about you teach me?¨ his hands linger on the buttons of your blouse, his eyes asking permission. 

You bring your own hands down to his denim jeans, unbuttoning them. His eyes never leave yours. He unbuttons your blouse, one button at a time moving it aside to expose your flushed, heaving chest. ¨You're so beautiful,¨ he kisses your neck trailing kissing down to your breasts. 

With one hand you reach around, Please work like in the movies please work like in the movies and successfully you unclasp your bra. His pupils dilate, the ocean now a calm dark storm. He slides your bra straps down, all while peppering more kisses. It falls to at your feet next to your blouse. 

¨So we are now even now¨ you unbutton your pants and then slowly unzip them. Mammon follows your lead, his erection waiting to be freed. 

You watch each other in anticipation. In unison, you slid your pants down to your ankles and remove yourself from them. You giggle at his boxers, grimm signs all over them.

¨HEY what cha laughing at ?¨ he jokes. ¨Don't like them? FIne, I guess I will take them off.¨ His thumbs hook at the top. 

You can't help but follow his hands you lick your dry lips. He pulls them past his hips, his great length sprung upwards. He kicks his boxers to the side.

¨Your turn..¨ he says huskily.

Your cheeks were on fire. You could not believe you were here doing this but you would not have it with anyone else. 

But unlike him, you were not so patient, though you tried to be. You pulled yours off and before he got a chance to take you in you ran to him and kissed him with all you had. Your hands roamed up and down his back, to his front. You could feel his member brush your thigh. It drove him crazy, you purposely moved to barely brush him.

His hands entwined in your hair. His right hand traveled down your to your neck and to your front to massage your left breast. You broke the kiss and groaned into his neck your ass bumped into the pool table. ¨Mammon...I want you¨ you grab his cock. 

His hands slid around your waist to hoist you up onto the pool table, the balls scattering all about. He gently pushes you down, his tongue slides down your neck to your navel. Your hands pull at his hair. His hands pry your legs open and hook them on his shoulders. Hot air teases your inner thighs, making them spasm.

¨Your so wet¨ he slips his pointer finger inside. ¨Is that ok?¨ he looks up at you. You can't do anything but nod your head. He continues in and out slowly. He goes further down to reach your clit. For only a few seconds he admires it before lightly flicking his tongue across. You moan. ¨I want your cum.¨ he now slides a second finger and pumps in and out faster all while lapping at your nub. You arch your back and tighten your legs, you're so close the burning in your stomach only increases.

He watches your face he anticipates when you will come. He removes his fingers and places his mouth over your entrance, drinking all he can. He kisses and soothes your trembling legs. He licks his fingers, and leans over you to share your essence. You grab his hand and slide his fingers into your mouth, you rub your tongue over his white nails.

You spread your legs further,¨ Please I want more,¨

¨Oh my¨ he kisses you deeply. ¨You want me? Greedy are we?¨

You tighten your legs around him and pull him towards your entrance. ¨Youre the one to talk¨

He pulls you closer back to the edge of the table, perfectly lined up for him to enter you. Slowly, he pushes inside you, he rests a hand on your neck.

¨Oh...Mammon. More more ¨ you beg.

He grunts, picking up the pace. He leans down again to kiss you, his thrusts match the depth of his sweet kiss. You hug him close to you, your next orgasm building up. ¨I always wanted you¨ he whispers into your ear. ¨When I first saw you, you awakened something in me¨ he kisses your neck, his thrusts become desperate. ¨I want only you all of you and I will give you all of me.¨ 

You pull yourself up to kiss him ¨Mammon....I want only you too. Give me all of you.¨ He lifts you still on his cock, you wrap your legs around him. He moves you up and down only the sound of your moans and the contact of flesh meeting again and again. 

¨Y/n, I love you¨ he covers your mouth with his own, claiming your moans. He feels you tighten around him to release. Together you reach your climaxes. He kisses you his thrusts come to a stop but he doesn't want to leave your warmth just yet.

Your rest your foreheads against each others. You lean back to examine his flushed face. YOu can't help but laugh from happiness.

He starts to laugh, too. ¨So the great Mammon won after all?¨ he twirls a strand of your hair. 

¨Well of course you did, I mean you were already a winner when met me ¨ you pulled him back into a kiss. 

¨You are not wrong there. You're amazing I tell ya. Soooo ¨ he looks down at your joined bodies. ¨Wanna end the night with a bath with me?¨

¨No. Not really. After the bath, I would much rather end the night with you in bed,¨ you glanced at his bed.

¨The GREAT Mammon would not be so great if he did not have you. You think I was going to let you leave¨ He now changes your position, cradling you to carry you. ¨That was not part of our deal.¨


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mammon and MC stay all day in bed together? Maybe maybe not.

Hi everyone this chapter is just meant to be fluffy and cute but the next one will resume as planned with the upcoming daring cardgame with the demon brothers. Let me know what you think :) 

You feel the heavy warmth of the sleeping demon on your bare breasts. He never let go of you the whole night. You softly moved the stray hairs around his face and kissed his forehead. You had no idea what time it was but your stomach told you in any case, that it was awake and ready for substance. 

Mammon rubbed your belly in his sleep. You giggled lightly and stroked his hair. He was so cute. You were happy you could see this side of him. You snuggle in closer, food could wait. Your shoulder was a little cold so you leaned down to grab the blanket. ¨Noo. Don´t leave me¨ Mammon cries out. ¨Shhh I´m here¨ you whisper. 

¨Don't go back¨ he presses his face into your chest. Your heart stops. Was he dreaming about you?

¨Mammon, I´m here,¨ you slide down and gently lift his head towards you to kiss his lips. His blue eyes open and he relaxes. ¨You´re still here?¨ he says dreamily. 

¨Of course I am, silly¨ you kiss him again.

¨Mmmm¨ he moans. He moves his hands down your back. ¨I had a nightmare. HAH. A demon having a nightmare eh? Anyways¨ he became serious. ¨When the year is up, I don´t want you to go back. Don´t leave me. I meant what I said last night. I am in love with you and I still want to learn more about you.¨

Your heartbeat faster. ¨Mammon, I don´t want to go either and I love you, too and I am looking forward to getting to know you. So far I am enjoying learning about your different sides¨ 

¨Say that you love me again¨ he looks up at you.

¨I love you, Mammon and no matter what your brothers say I know they love you, too. But I want you to know, I do not think you are a waste of space, a loser, an idiot ,an....

¨OK ok, I get it!¨ Mammon puts his hand over your mouth.

You kiss it and place it in yours, holding it against your chest. ¨My point is, you are so sweet, kind, gentle and I love your energy and passion. Sometimes you get yourself into trouble, but I want to be there to help you so let´s enjoy these next few months together. We will come up with a solution.¨

She thinks I´m all those things? He smiles and relaxes, ¨Ok. Now what about breakfast? The great Mammon will get his woman some grub.¨

You raise your eyebrow ¨I think his woman needs to help him¨ You get up to go find your clothes when you feel something light wrap around you. 

¨No you stay here¨ he tosses you back onto the bed, the sheet wrapped around you. He then throws the blanket on you, ¨Leave it to me. My girl deserves breakfast in bed¨ he grins seductively¨and some food¨ he winks.

You roll your eyes. ¨Fine but I do hope you intend to clothe yourself?¨ You look him up and down with a smile. 

¨Hey stop looking you perv¨ he laughs and turns away, shaking his perfect tan ass. ¨I will be right back¨ He throws on a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

Within a few minutes, you could hear him trying to open the door. You get up to open it for him.

¨Hey you´re supposed to be in bed¨ he walks in with a huge covered tray.

¨What´s all this?¨ you go to lift the cover and Mammon moves the tray out of your reach. 

¨Nah ah young lady. Back to bed! ¨ he orders.

You turn around and walk back to the bed You spread your legs, suggestively. ¨Oh sir I am ready for my breakfast¨

¨Actually, it is just past one¨ he sets the tray down on the bed his cheeks flushed. I´m lucky I didn´t run into anyone downstairs he thought to himself.

Usually, no matter how late you go to sleep, your internal alarm clock has you up at the ass-crack of dawn. ¨Hmm it has been years since I have slept in this long¨ you said.

¨Well I did wear you out¨ he glances at your naked body. ¨ and to make up for it , here¨ he uncovers the tray. Before you are a few stacks of sandwiches, two cupcakes and two portions of hell-sauce flavored ramen. ¨And yes before you ask, cause you will find out, I stole the sandwiches and cupcakes. But any punishment Lucifer gives me, if he finds out, will be worth it.¨

¨You really are the best!¨ you grab the noodles first. It was your favorite flavor. You loved spicy things. 

¨Yeah I know, huh, but you come in pretty close at second¨ he grabs his ramen,¨Enjoy!¨

And together you indeed enjoyed your lunch and afternoon delights. ;)


	4. The Payback Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one disses the Great Mammon

A few weeks passed and before you knew it the grades for the exams came in. You sit at the table with the other brothers waiting for Lucifer to announce the results. You look around to see if anyone is as anxious as you are but no one really seems to care. Beel looks like he just wants to eat the results, Belphie was already half asleep, his elbow resting, unbeknownst to him, in syrup, Levi was busy on his phone, and Satan was being... well Satan. 

¨Of course they aren't on time,¨ Satan mutters. ¨We all know that Mammon, in any case, has not passed so can you just announce the results already so we can eat, oh dear brother of mine¨

¨Watch your tone,¨ Lucifer warned. Just then the duo walked into the room.

¨HEY before you start yelling it was HIS fault I am late¨ Mammon points to Asmo. 

¨LIES¨ Asmo fires back.

¨ENOUGH¨ everyone at the table besides yourself, Beel and Belphie, look up at Lucifer. You sigh. 

¨You two get to your seats,¨ his red eyes flare.

Asmo comes over to the free seat next to you.

¨HEY that is MY seat!¨ Mammon yells.

¨JUST SIT SOMEWHERE DAMMIT¨ Satan rages.

You put your hand over the seat, ¨Sorry ,Asmo this is for Mammon.¨

Everyone looks at you in shock. Even Belphie wakes up enough, ¨What?¨

¨Haha bitches. I told ya it's my seat,¨ he grins triumphantly.

¨Since when....¨Asmo looks between you in confusion. ¨Oh girl you didn't....¨Asmo covers his mouth.

¨Didn't wut ¨ Beel says, with his mouth full of pancakes. 

¨It seems some dynamics have changed. Care to share?¨ Lucifer glares at Mammon and briefly looks curiously at you

¨Ummmm,¨ Mammon looks to me in panic. 

You clear your throat, ¨We were not sure when to tell you but Mammon and I are together.¨

¨WHAT!!?? What did you do, Mammon? What do you have on her? Oh, sweetie, did he try to blackmail you?¨ Asmo looks at you concerned.

Mammon was boiling. You place your hand on his shoulder to calm him.

¨No, he did not do such a thing. I assure you. Mammon and I are a couple,¨ you explain carefully.

¨Yeah we are in l-love so back off!¨

¨Mammon, I think they get it,¨ you rub his back to keep him calm. You look to Lucifer. His expression is cold. ¨Now can we get the results?¨

¨Very well,¨ he says stiffly, ¨Everyone passes,¨ he says shocked.

¨Are you certain?¨ Satan gets up and grabs the results from Lucifer. ¨How... Mammon did you cheat!?¨

¨No, I did not believe it or not!¨ he stuck his tongue out. 

¨I don't¨ Lucifer and Satan say unanimously.

¨Neither do I,¨ Asmo sneers.

¨Are we in a game...¨ Levi puts down his phone and looks up at the ceiling.

¨HEY...¨ Mammon begins, his fits balled.

¨What great brother's you all are. I am so glad to see such loving and supporting figures in his life. Yes, true I can only imagine all the tricks, pranks, and bullshit he has pulled in his lifetime,¨ I look to Lucifer. ¨And you! You strive to help Diavolo reach his goals. I bet you never thought humans and angels would be staying here? Why is it so hard to believe that Mammon can pass some exams?¨

¨Honey, he is not exactly the smartest. Nor does he study so of course, we would...¨Asmo begins.

¨Right,¨ Belphie grunts.

¨You know what?I am done here! He is smart and very capable but none of you ever believed in him did you?¨ I look at them. ¨I have lost my appetite. Good day . Oh and fuck you all, except you Beel . ¨ You smile kindly at him.

You go to your room and Mammon is behind you. ¨WOW you really showed them. They were so silent.¨

¨I'm sorry I ruined breakfast,¨ you looked down the floor.

Gentle hands tilt your face up. Mammon kisses you deeply, kicking your door closed, ¨Thanks for sticking up for me. I would not have passed those exams without you and Beel.¨

You had some talks with Mammon and a condition of you being together was that he would get his shit together. Not that you did not mind his greed but staying in debt and behind in classes was not going to fly by you. Beel caught on to your study sessions, which involved snacks and brain food you made and of course he wanted in. You allowed him to join so long as he took studying seriously. He even helped make more snacks and drilled you with questions.

¨You're welcome, Mammon¨ you kiss him back softly. ¨I also have a surprise for you.¨

¨Oh do you now,¨ he asks seductively.

¨Mhmmm, I managed to get rid of the debts you owe to some witches,¨ you said.

¨What? How?¨ he looks at you in disbelief

¨I beat them at poker,¨ your eyes lit up.

¨You WHAT?¨

¨What? Why so surprised. I'm really good, right? Thanks to my teacher. Besides I made sure If I lost that it would not harm you.¨

¨What did you bet then??¨he gulped.

¨I hope you won't get mad but I did this for you. I bet if I did not win that, I would pleasure them all and that your debt would still stand¨

¨Pleasure...them?¨ Mammon leaned against the wall.

¨I only bet that because I noticed a few had the eyes for me. So I offered to see how they would take it and they all liked the idea. We played a practice game to prove to them I would not cheat and then I threw in a sweet deal¨ you said. ¨If I won, I would please the last one standing, at a date of their choice. Apparently , that was a decent incentive and I ended up winning. I learned that from Asmo. I made them an offer where everyone would win, even you my love.¨

¨Sooo you and a witch...¨ Mammon's cheeks turned red.

¨Dear devils! No, I would never do such a thing without your consent.Of course, she wanted to right away and shooed the others out. I might have slipped her a forgetting potion which I might have read about in a book Satan loaned me a while back,¨ you winked at him. 

¨You are the best! No more debts with the witches. But that was a lot of Grimm! Just what are you? Nevermind. You are MINE! My smart, sly, and sexy..¨ he carries you to the bed before he even finishes his sentence.

Some sexy time later.... ;) 

¨So I was thinking, we should definitely have our card game with your brothers soon. They are all feeling bad I bet and we can get back at them by winning favors! ¨ you traced his nipples with your finger.

¨I am so in! Can we do that tonight?¨ he rolls you on top of him. 

¨Oh we can do whatever you want,¨ you tease. ¨Alright, I will round everyone up.¨

¨E-everyone up?I thought it would be just us, Satan and Asmo,¨ Mammon groaned.

¨Hey! You worried about Lucifer? I will kick his ass! We need them all for more favors!¨ you kiss him quickly on the lips and remove yourself from him.

¨I love the way you think! Get dressed woman! Let's go! ¨

Later...

It was decided everyone would meet in your room since half of them were there nearly there every day anyways. Your table was not so big as to feel disconnected but also not too small to feel crowded. You had plenty of food and drinks on standby and Beel went to Hell's Kitchen early to eat all he could to keep his cravings somewhat at bay.

One by one they all arrived, starting with Beel and Belphie. Belphie seemed disinterested and went straight to your bed to sleep. Asmo came in and refused to look at you followed by Satan and Lucifer. Leviathan turned the invitation down as he was playing a ¨real game.¨

¨Anyone want anything to drink?¨ you offered the brothers. 

To your surprise it was Satan who broke the silence, ¨Do you have any wine?¨

¨Yes, I have red¨ you happily replied and served him a glass.

¨Lucifer, you look like you could use something stronger,¨ you carefully approached him.

¨That I do. Whiskey please,¨ he does not look at you.

¨And you Asmo?¨ 

His lip quivers and he looks like he is about to cry. ¨Asmo, come with me let's talk.¨ You look to Mammon, ¨I will be right back, can you get everything here sorted?¨

¨Sure thing!¨ 

¨Please, Asmo, come on,¨ you take his hand and hesitantly he accepts. You lead him a little way down the hallway. ¨Asmo, talk. Why won't you look me in the eyes?¨

He sniffles refusing to look my way, ¨You didn't even let me finish earlier.¨

¨What?¨

¨When we were talking about Mammon passing. I wasn't finished with my sentence. I was going to say ¨of course we would not believe but if you were teaching him then it was possible¨. And then you left and.... And not only that but you got with Mammon. It would have been nice to know, you know? I thought we were friends?¨ only now did he look at you.

¨I'm so so sorry Asmo. I promise I will never keep anything from you again. I want to make it up to you. Look...we called this card game to get back at the brothers for being Hell- Grade assholes, but I will make sure you do not get the short end of the stick ok?¨ you wipe his tears away.

He holds your hand to his face and nuzzles it, ¨Ok you are forgiven. So what do I do?¨ he bounces back to his old happy self.

¨If you do lose let's hope it is to me or Mammon, that way you know you can trust us. We would not make you do anything crazy and I will make sure Mammon knows that,¨ you explain.

¨Now that Lucifer and Satan are here this game might prove difficult,¨ Asmo taps his chin in thought.

¨We will be fine. Let me call Mammon here¨

I peek my head back inside my door, ¨Mammon come here, please.

¨Excuse me brudas my lady calls me¨

You roll your eyes.

¨What's up?¨

¨There was a misunderstanding with Asmo. No time to get into it but he did believe in you so let's not take any favors from him if we beat him in rounds ok?

¨Yeah yeah whatever. Now ready to go back in?¨

Back in MCs Room:

Mammon pulls out the cards from his pocket.

¨Let me see those...¨Satan reaches for them.

¨Hey hands off!!¨ he moves out of his way.

¨Mammon. Give them to Lucifer. As he is the eldest here. Even in the human world cards are inspected. You know, that I know they are safe,¨ I smile.

¨......fine. Here Luci boy!¨ he slides the deck towards him at the end of the table.

Lucifer's looked like he wanted to strangle his brother. Instead, he inspected the deck, ¨They are fine. Now shall I deal?¨ 

¨WHOO HOOO Let the strip poker begin!¨

¨Mammon, I thought we would just play normal poker and not...¨you began.

¨You promised you would not play strip poker with Asmo, but we never said anything if it was with me and my brothers? Besides, I the GREAT Mammon taught you all I know. So let's make this interesting. Listen up cause I am only saying this once, everyone. If you lose the round and do not wish to remove an article of clothing then you must offer a favor. At the end of the game whoever wins may ask a favor of a brother of their choosing but only from those participating in this game, ¨ he leans back in his chair. ¨WHOAH!¨ his chair almost falls back and he catches himself.

¨Now, this is not what I agreed to¨ Lucfifer pushes his chair out.

¨I'm in,¨ you say.

Lucifer pauses to look at you, ¨Very well. Then I will stay to see to it that out exchange student will not be cheated, ¨he says cooly.

¨Me too! I can get food from, someone, if I win, right?¨ Beel says chewing on a pie. Where the hell did he get that from?

¨Hmmm, I think I shall stay as well. This could get interesting,¨ Satan sips his wine, his eyes seek yours, ¨I look forward to taking favors from you.

Who will win the most favors? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
